Beyond the Heart of a Rose
by DarkDramaQueen
Summary: This is number 1 enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Kurama's POV:** You were on an easy mission to go to a village in Demon World and negotiate with the village's leader.The village was full of Earth demon and they were known for their beautiful gardens and flowers.You weren't to far from the village now.You could see they sakura blossoms already.You come to a clearing.You were walking until you heard..''HEY WATCH OUT''

* * *

**Third Person POV:**''I'm not touching you'' Hiromi says waving her finger around Junko. ''Cut it out you little brat''Junko demands. But Hiromi even provokes more now she's been called a brat. ''That's it''Junko says annoyed.Using her earth powers she hurl a big(and I mean BIG )chunk of rock at her.But Hiromi ducked quickly.Junko couldn't stop it and it was headed straight for someone's head. ''HEY WATCH OUT''Junko yelled.But it was too late... 


	2. Chapter 2

Hiromi and Junko rushed over to fallen stranger.  
They founded out it was a man and his head was bleeding...badly I've never seen him around here beforeJunko thought. ''OOhhh look at what you did.Wait until Akiko finds out''Hiromi taunts.  
''It's your fault you little rugrat''Junko says angerly.  
''What should we do?''Hiromi askes. ''I don't know''Junko answers truthfully.  
''Hey what are you two doing?''a voice shouts.Junko and Hiromi freezes in fear.

* * *

**You POV:** You went looking for your younger sisters and you see them hunched over something whispering. ''Hey what are you two doing?''you shouted.  
They froze in place.''IT WAS ALL HER FAULT''Hiromi yells pointing at Junko.  
''Why you little-''Junko mutters angerly.  
''What are you talking about?''you asked completely clueless.  
You walked forward and that's when saw him. ''Oh no''yousaid shocked.  
''How did this happen,When did this happen.Don't just stand there help me get him to the house''you said quickly.  
Junko and Hiromi are a little shaken and then completely comply with your orders.

Once you got him settled you tended to his wounds.You watched over him for about three hours now.  
That's when he started to stir and his eyes flutterred open and he had the most beautiful emerald eyes.  
He sat up and looked around.His eyes landed on you.  
''Are you okay?'' you asked.  
''I-I think so'' he asked.  
''Oh please forgive me my name is Akiko the eldest granddaughter of this village's leader'' you said as you bow.

''Your pretty'' the stranger said.You blushed.  
''T-Thank you'' you said.  
''Where am I?''he asked.  
''In one of the guest rooms our palace,sir'' you said.  
''W-What happened?'' he asked.  
''Please forgive my younger sisters, they are responsible for your condition.Your head it badly damaged but it should be minor.For this is our fault we will take care of you until you are well again'' you explained.  
It looked like he was trying to comprhend what was going on.  
''You should rest for a while longer I'll be back with a meal for you'' you said with a simle.  
You bowed and left the room.You cooked some food and place it on a tray.

You put the tray in your left hand and the pot of tea in your right.You turned around and the stranger was right there scaring you.You fliched and drop your things.  
He caught the tray with the food still on it.But the pot of tea fell and smashed.  
''Sorry'' he says.  
''Oh no please forgive me it was my fault sir'' you said as you drop to the floor and started to pick up the remains of the pot.  
He started to help to. ''Oh no you don't have to I got this under control you should rest'' you said.  
''Ouch'' you muttered.You cut your finger.You started to suck the blood out.  
He looked at you worried. ''Are you okay?'' he asked.  
''I'm fine really,Is there anything you wanted?'' you asked.  
He seemed to forgot what he came here for and started to ponder.  
''Who am I?'' he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kurama's POV:  
**You opened your eyes and sit up.Your head hurt like you got hit with a thick metal pole.  
Once your head cleared you look around your surrondings.You seemed to be laying in a bed in a room.  
Your eyes fell on a girl.A very attractive girl.But what was she doing here.  
''Are you okay?'' she asked.  
You hesataied and then replied.''I-I think so'' you said.  
She similed.She had a beautiful simile.Then she seemed shocked.  
''Oh please forgive me my name is Akiko the eldest granddaughter of this village's leader'' she said as she bowed to you.  
You had to say something so you said the first thing that came to mind.  
''Your pretty'' you said.  
She blushed,''T-Thank you'' she said.  
You started to wonder.''Where am I?''you asked.  
''In one of the guest rooms our palace,sir'' she said.  
''W-What happened?'' you asked.  
''Please forgive my younger sisters, they are responsible for your condition.Your head it badly damaged but it should be minor.For this is our fault we will take care of you until you are well again'' she tried to explain.  
You couldn't remember anything.  
_Akiko?  
Sisters?  
Palace?  
Condition?  
What's going on?  
When did this all happen?  
Why can't I remember anything?  
Who am I?_  
You went to find the girl named Akiko.Maybe she could answer these questions.  
She was place something on a tray and picked it up.  
It looked like she was having trouble so you went over to her.  
She turned around with the stuff in her hands.When she saw you she looked surprised and she drop the things.  
You caught the the tray with the food.But the pot fell and broke.  
''Sorry'' you said.  
''Oh no please forgive me it was my fault sir'' she said as she drop to the floor and started to pick up the remains of the pot.  
You bend down to the floor and help her.  
''Oh no you don't have to I got this under control you should rest'' she said.  
''Ouch'' you hear her mutter.  
She cut her finger with a shard of the pot.She started to suck the blood out.You looked at her worried.  
''Are you okay?'' you asked.  
''I'm fine really,Is there anything you wanted?'' she asked.  
You started to think.You almost forgot.  
''Who am I?'' you asked.


	4. Chapter 4

''Who am I?'' he asked.  
You were confused by this question.  
''You mean you don't know?'' you asked.  
''I was hoping you would know'' he said.  
''Can you remember it?'' you asked.He shooked his head no.  
''Can you remember anything?'' you asked.  
''All I remember was waking up in the room with you'' he said.  
_Oh no this is really really bad_ you thought.  
''Ok I think it's best if you rest I'll be there in a minute to give you food'' you said.  
''Okay'' he said andgot up and left.

**His POV:**  
You went back to the room and laid down on the bed.  
_My name, What is my name?  
Why can't I remember?  
Do I live here?  
Do I have a family?  
Where did I come from?  
Who am I?_  
You started to get a headache from all this thinking.  
You closed your eyes and you remember something.

_You walked into a white room with machines.You walked over to a woman laying in a bed. br ''Are you alright mother?'' you asked. br ''I'm fine Shuichi and how are you doing?'' she asked you. br ''I'm fine.Are they treating you well?Do you need anything mother?'' you asked. br The woman known as your mother chuckled. br ''You worry too much Shuichi'' she says_.

The memory stopped as soon as you opened your eyes because you heard the door opened.  
**Your POV:**  
You walked into the room and found the man staring at you.You placed the food near bed and was about to leave.  
''Shuichi'' he said out of the blue.  
You stopped completely.''Beg your pardon'' you said.  
''My name...I think it's Shuichi'' he said.


	5. Chapter 5

You had your eyes closed soaking in the personal hot springs in the palace when you heard the door open.  
''What do you want now Hiromi?'' you said with one eye opened.''Is the man awake yet?'' she asked.  
''Yes'' you replied. P ''Can we meet him?'' she askes.  
''I'll think about it after you take your bath'' you said and closed your eyes again.She pouted and sighed and left.

After cleaning your self off you placed on your robe and headed back to your chambers.You passed Shuichi's room and you heard talking with too familar voices.You opened the door.  
''Okay you have the count of three to explain yourselves'' you said to Hiromi and Junko.  
''It's was her fault'' Hiromi shouted pointing to Junko.  
''Why you little-'' Junko started.  
''It's late go get ready for bed'' you said to them.They leave the room,you turn back to Shuichi.  
''Sorry if they bothered you'' you said as you bowed.  
''No it okay,its nice to have company to talk to'' he said...

**Three weeks later  
** You and Shuichi have become close **maybe** close enough to be consider boyfriend and girlfriend.Junko and Hiromi loved him like a father figure or a big brother.Your grandfather knew he was there but was too busy to consider it.  
You, Shuichi, and your sisters were eating breakfast when a servant came.  
''Mi'lady there are vistors from spirit world requesting your presence'' she said.  
''Please excuse me'' you said as left the table.You left to the front door and found three strange boys waiting there.  
''My name is Akiko and I am the Lady of the house.How can I be of services'' you said as you bowes politely to them.  
The tallest of them all with orange colored hair came up to you.  
''My dear lovely lady will you do me the honors of becoming my girlfriend'' he said.  
''Beg your pardon sir'' you said completely clueless._  
POW_  
''Ouch!What was that for Urameshi'' the tall boy yell at the shorter one with slicked back black hair.  
''Your such a dumbass Kuwabara''the Urameshi boy said.He turn to you ignoring the insults of the boy named Kuwabara. ''Listen we're looking for our friend Kurama who came here a couple of weeks ago and hasn't come back since'' he explained. ''Sorry but we know of no one like that sir'' you said.  
''That's a lie'' the shrotest one who hasn't spoken yet said.  
He pulled out his sword and attacked you.You closed your eyes.You felt your self being picked up bribe style.You opened your eyes.  
''Shuichi..'' you whisper softly.He had moved you out of the way.  
He put you down and step in front of you protectively.  
''Is there a problem gentleman?'' he asked with his eyes narrowed.  
''Umm Kurama are you okay?'' Kuwabara asked.  
''He lost his memory'' the one who attacked you spoke.  
''Wait!..you mean..you know who I am?'' Shuichi asked hopefully.  
''HE LOST HIS WHAT?''' the two shouted in unison.  
''Oh I understand now please accept my sincrest apologies.Please join us for breakfast'' you said added with a simile at the end.  
''FOOD'' the two shouted in unison again.  
''You must have travel far please stay and rest in our guest rooms'' you offered.  
You leaded them back to the dinning room.Shuichi asked questions about himself on the way there.  
''These are my younger sisters Junko and Hiromi'' you intorduced.Junko and Hiromi bow politely to them.  
''You look strange'' Hiromi blurted out while point to Kuwabara.You glared at her.You now knew the names of the boys.Yusuke started laughing and Hiei smirked.You explained everything to them as the finsh eating.  
Junko started figeting with her fingers.''So do that means...Shuichi has to leave now'' she says slowly becoming sad.


	6. Chapter 6

You laid in on your bed thinking about all this happening.Shuichi was going back with them.Most of you hated the boys because they were going to take him from you.The rest of you were going to miss him very very **very** much.You never thought of this happening it was like you and him were going to be together forever.You started to think about how all this happen.

* * *

**Flashback#1  
  
**You were telling Hiromi a bedtime story so she coulde sleep.  
''And they lived Happily Ever After''you said to the lighty sleeping girl.  
When you started the story you felt Shuichi's prescence outside Hiromi door.  
''Is everything okay?'' you asked as you meet him in the hallway.  
''I just wanted to hear the story...Your really good at story telling'' he commplimented.  
You blushed.''Thank you''  
''Your pretty when you blush'' he said.  
You blush even more.  
''Can I walk you back to your room?'' Shuichi offered.  
''S-SS-Sure'' you said still blushing.

* * *

**Flashback #2**

You were showing Shuichi how to cook.He was a natural so far.He did cut did finger though.  
''Hey Shuichi can you oepn the Flour bag for me?'' you asked.  
''Sure'' he replied happily.  
He burst open the sack of flour and it explosied everywhere.After the dust settled you see Shuichi covered in flour and he look ridiculous.You couldn't help but to laugh.You both looked ridiculous and you both started laughing like crazy.

* * *

**Flashback #3**

You and Shuichi were taking a walk in the garden at night.The full moon was out making it look even more beautiful than ever. ''This place is beautiful'' Shuichi said amazed.''Did you start it?'' he asked.  
''Yes I had alot free time so I started a garden'' you said.  
You and Shuichi laid on the grass just watching the night sky.You were looking at the stars.  
''Akiko?'' Shuichi said snapping you out of your trance.  
''Yes?'' you asked.  
''I-I..started to remember more about me but...somethings bothering me'' he said.  
''Shuichi you know you can tell me anything'' you said.  
''M-My...Mother...t-they said...she's in crictical condition..and they don't know if she'll make it...and I don't remember anything...after that.I-I don't know if she's okay or not.I want to remember I want to know where my mother is right now'' Shuichi said with a little difficultly beacause of the overwhelming emotions.  
You sat up and pull Shuichi over so his head was resting on your lap.  
''Well I'm sure where ever she,she's proud of her son'' you said.He similed.You felt a light drizzle.  
''Come on we should get inside before it's starts to rain,I'll even make you a snack'' you said.  
You both stand up.You started to walk back but Shuichi grabbed your wrist and pulled you back.He pulled you into an embrace.You were shocked.You never be this close physically to a man,espeically one who you admire more than a friend.He lips brushed against your ear and he whispered.  
''Anyone should be proud of your strong willed innocent caring loving heart''.  
You didn't know what to say back.You two just stayed there hugging.Then it started to rain.But you didn't care you both just stood there.Then you sneezed.  
''I think we should get back inside'' you said as you started to walk away.  
Shuichi pulled you back again but instead of a embrace he pulled you into a kiss.  
You were shocked when you felt his lips against yours.They were so smooth and soft.Your wide eyes and blushing cheeks didn't know what to do.Shuichi qrapped his arms around your waist.You hestaintly wrapped your arms around his neck.That moment couldn't have been any better.


End file.
